


magnets.

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Takes Place in the 1990s, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mansion was quiet, most if not all of the students and teachers asleep or being quiet in their rooms.  Charles knew that Hank was in his lab, and that Raven was down there with him, probably discussing the next training session for the X-Men.  It was a perfect night to just sit in his study with a glass of scotch and read through essays that had been stacked up on his desk for some time now.</p><p>But there was a major distraction keeping him from those essays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magnets.

Uh-oh, dancin' past the point of no return  
Let go, we can free ourselves of all we've learned  
I love this secret language that we're speaking  
Say it to me, let's embrace the point of no return  
Let's embrace the point of no return  
Let's embrace the point of no return  
_magnets_ by disclosure feat. lorde  


_ten years later..._

The mansion was quiet, most if not all of the students and teachers asleep or being quiet in their rooms. Charles knew that Hank was in his lab, and that Raven was down there with him, probably discussing the next training session for the X-Men. It was a perfect night to just sit in his study with a glass of scotch and read through essays that had been stacked up on his desk for some time now.

But there was a major distraction keeping him from those essays.

It was a beautiful spring night, and he followed silently along until he reached the edge of the patio, smiling when he felt the old yet familiar feeling of his wheelchair being levitated so he could cross the grass. Erik had picked out a spot near the small lake, and as soon as his wheelchair was set down, Erik bent down and lifted him out of it, putting him down on the grass. 

Erik had been at the mansion for four days, and Charles was already anticipating his leaving, but he kept doing things like this, small gestures that thirty years ago, Charles would have taken as romantic. Now, he had no idea what to think of them, and he was glad when Erik produced a bottle of scotch and two glasses. For some reason, alcohol was necessary when it came to talking to him at the moment.

“Are you interested in a glass?” Erik asked, and Charles smiled.

“Of course.”

Erik poured him a glass and handed it over, and Charles looked around at the stars in the sky. They sat there silently for a long time, the only sounds being that of glasses being refilled. Eventually Charles decided that he'd had enough of the scotch and laid back onto the grass, staring up at the stars.

“We used to do this a lot when we thought the kids were sleeping.”

Erik laughed and fell back to lay on the grass too. “Well, seems like we're keeping one tradition up then.”

“Why are you here?” Charles found himself asking before he could stop himself.

“Because I need to be around family,” Erik murmured, reaching out and taking Charles's hand. “My family is here.”

They laid in silence again, all of Charles's concentration focused on where Erik was holding his hand. He knew he should just ask if this was meant to be a date of sorts, something romantic, if Erik was planning to stay, but his mind wouldn't focus on those words. Instead, he asked the question in the only way he could think to, and he hoped that he didn't sound stupid.

"Do you ever think we're like magnets?" Charles asked, the scotch making the world nice and hazy around him. "You know, destined to attract and repel forever, never able to have our happily ever after?"

"Well, if we are," Erik said, voice low and tongue loose. "It's a good thing I can manipulate the magnetic fields to always stay attracted then, isn't it?"

Charles looked over at Erik to find him smiling. “You want them to stay attracted?”

“I think deep down I always have,” Erik said. “But I'm not sure it would have worked back then.”

“But now?” Charles asked, his heart jumping into his throat.

“But now I think we should try,” Erik said seriously. “And maybe I'll stay for awhile, if it all works out.”

Charles laughed. “You really think that it won't work out?”

“No,” Erik said, moving closer to him. “I'm counting on it working out.”

“Is that so?” Charles said, smiling as Erik hovered over him. 

“Are you objecting to it?” Erik asked.

“Shut up and kiss me already,” Charles proclaimed and Erik bent down and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. 

They broke apart when Erik needed air to breathe, and Charles grinned. “Just as good as it was thirty years ago.”

“Well, we are magnets,” Erik laughed. “And we definitely are attracted to one another.”

Charles just rolled his eyes. “No more magnet references. Get over here and kiss me again.”

Erik was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
